Words I Have To Say
by Jess.91
Summary: You go through your life, knowing your going to die, the people you love are going to die. But until someone you love is laid before you, dying in a hospital bed, you can't find the words to tell them how you really feel. Does knowing they're going to die
1. Chapter 1

OK, this time I'm trying something different...Each of the chapters of this story will have song lyrics incorporated into it. I have the whole thing wrote now, it's only five chapters, but I figured it was better to write it before I posted it in case I couldn't finish it.

The song in this chapter is _The Sharpest Lives _by _My Chemical Romance._

The Words I Have To Say

Summary: You go through your life, knowing your going to die, the people you love are going to die. But until someone you love is laid before you, dying in a hospital bed, you can't find the words to tell them how you really feel. Does knowing they're going to die make letting them go any easier?

Chapter 1 - And It Shows

Prudence Halliwell was the oldest of her sisters, at twenty. She had always been the most responsible, the one who looked out for her sisters, fixed all their problems, and although they fought a lot, like all sisters did, they all knew they could count on each other when needed.

Since their mum had died, when Prue was just eight, Prue had felt it was her job to take care of her sisters in the way her mum would have done. As much as she loved her Grams, who had brought the four sisters up, she always knew they needed more. And even if she couldn't have that extra help, she made sure her sisters did.

But tonight she was going to forget all about responsibility. She had argued with her boyfriend, Andy, yesterday, and after calling one of her best friends, arranged to go out and get drunk. She was going to have a good time, maybe fall over a couple of times - just because it hurt the next morning, there was no reason not to do it on the night - and forget all about Andy, college, and the stuff she had to do. One night once in a while to let herself free kept her going.

She tossed her head, sending her just-past-shoulder-length, almost-black, hair over her shoulders, then looked carefully at herself in the mirror. She had done her make-up carefully, not putting on too much and making sure it was all waterproof, as she knew it was bound to smudge in the hot clubs. She had dressed carefully too, putting on her favourite outfit. She needed some attention from guys, tonight, although she knew her and Andy would make up the next day. She could flirt, after all, and not give out her number.

When she heard the doorbell ring, she grinned at herself in the mirror, the pulled on her jacket and grabbed her purse.

Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own

If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?

'Cause I've spent the night dancing, am drunk, I suppose

If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave.

"Prue!" Her grams yelled. "It's for you." Running down the stairs, Prue called out a greeting to her friend, then yelled bye to her sisters as she ran to the door.

"Bye Grams." She added as she reached the front door, where her grandmother and best friend, Lynsey, were stood.

"Don't come in too late." Grams said. "And try to keep it down when you do roll in."

"Will do." Prue grinned.

"Don't drink too much, will you?"

"I never do." Prue grinned again. "Bye-bye." And then she slipped out of the door, pulling Lynsey behind her, giggling.

"Where first?" Lynsey asked.

"Angel's Bar. I want double vodkas and cokes, lots of them, then we'll go somewhere new."

"Sounds like a plan." Lynsey smiled. "Get a move on."

This alone, you're in time for the show

You're the one that I need

I'm the one that you loathe

You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose

'Cause I love all the poison

Away with the boys in the band

Several hours later, a two, maybe three in the morning, she couldn't tell, couldn't make out the numbers on her watch properly, Prue stumbled out of a club, she didn't even remember the name of, giggling at...well, something. Something funny. She didn't remember anymore. Clinging to Lynsey's arm, she lurched for the ground a few times, regaining her balance, before she finally sat down the on concrete.

"What ya doing?" Lynsey sniggered, leaning again a wall to support herself.

"Sitting down." Prue slurred. "You can never just sit anymore, you know just sit randomly on the floor in the street...I think we should be able to do that..."

"Yeah, you can never just stagger down the street anymore either." Lynsey nodded. "Or people assume you're drunk."

"Drunk! Ha. Well I'm not drunk...I'm never drunk, ever, ever never. I am stone-cold sober." Holding out her hand to be pulled up by Lynsey, Prue smirked. When she was back on her feet - miraculously, she only hit the floor again once - Prue leaned forward.

"Lyns?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm drunk."

"Me too." The too of them laughed loudly, linked arms then staggered down the street.

I've really been on a bender and it shows

So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember

And you can take all the pain away from me

A kiss and I will surrender

The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead

A light to burn all the empires

So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be

In love with all of these vampires

So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

"We should get a cab." Prue murmured. "Where do them things come from anywhere?"

"The cab...place." Lynsey replied. "Helloo, we need a cab...here, cab..." Laughing, Prue looked around them and tugged Lynsey's arm.

"I know where we are. There's a taxi place just up there."

"Lead the way." Lysney nodded, and the two of them began to walked slowly up the street.

"What time is it?" Prue asked, and Lynsey spent serveral seconds squinting at her watch in the dark.

"Late." She said finally, and laughed loudly.

"Shh. Bad people out late." Prue giggled.

"Better hope they don't see us." Lynsey replied solemly, then both of them laughed loudly again.

There's a place in the dark where the animals go

You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow

Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands

Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo

They were almost half-way across when the car came towards them. Even with his headlight's on, the darkness and light rain that had began to fall prevented him from noticing the too girls until he was close. Too close to stop. He hit his horn frantically as he pressed on his brakes, but the two girls stopped and turned in response to the noise.

Prue was hit first, her body curving forwards over the bonnet. Lysney was thrown to the side, but Prue slipped downwards, the front of the car hitting her head. She landed on the damp, hard ground, already unconsious, before the car finally ground to a stop.

I've really been on a bender and it shows

So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember

And you can take all the pain away from me

A kiss and I will surrender

The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead

A light to burn all the empires

So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be

In love with all of these vampires

So you can leave like the sane abandoned me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Empty Denial

Song: _Hello_, by _Evanescence_

Paige sat staring at the wall in front of her. How? How could it have happened? Her sister, her strong sister, so close to death?

It had been like a punch in the stomach, seeing her. Prue had been in the coma for three days, and Grams had finally given in and taken Paige and her sisters to see her. She had said she didn't want them to see her like that, but Paige heard Grams telling Piper it was because the doctors had said Prue might not wake up.

Her hair had been greasy. Prue never let her hair get greasy, hated it. And she had been pale, too pale. Without any make-up, her face swollen and bruised, Prue hadn't looked like Prue. And the sight was all Paige could think of.

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

Piper knocked on the bedroom door, then put her head round it.

"Hiya, sweetie." She murmured a very forced smile on her face. "I thought I'd check on you...are you hungry?"

Hungry? Food? Paige tried to think, tried to decide if she wanted to eat, but felt...nothing. Just empty. She finally shook her head.

"You have to eat." Piper whispered.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

"I'm not hungry." Paige replied, just as quietly.

"I...Well, let me know if you want something..." Piper murmured, then left. If she had thought about it, Paige would have been glad Piper had sensed she didn't want to be hugged. But she didn't think about it, didn't think about anything...she was empty.

Prue could die. What would she do if that happened? You weren't supposed to lose a sister at fourteen...sure, if she was old...

Prue wouldn't die. She was too strong for that. What did doctors know? They didn't know Prue, how unbeatable she was...

They were wrong, of course. Paige felt a sudden, short-lived, burst of anger. Her sisters and Grams obviously believed the doctors. How dare they? How dare they doubt Prue? Prue wouldn't be beaten by some stupid driver who didn't see her walking. She would wake up soon, prove them all wrong, and they'd see. And Paige would tell Prue how they doubted her, and Prue would roll her eyes, tell them how stupid they were to think that. Then she'd want to wash her hair. Paige smiled vaguely at that.

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

It didn't feel like any time had passed, but when Phoebe opened the bedroom door Paige realised it was dark around her.

"Are you OK?" Phoebe asked, walking over to her own bed.

"Fine." Paige mumbled distractedly.

"It's eleven." Phoebe said, her voice showing the length of time she had been crying. "I thought you'd be asleep."

Paige didn't reply, just slipped under the covers of her bed. She was still in her clothes, but couldn't be bothered changing.

"Why didn't you come downstairs?" Phoebe asked. "It would have been better to be with us...talk, maybe."

"I'm fine." Paige repeated. She didn't close her eyes, just looked up at the ceiling.

"No, your not. You're upset. We all are."

"I'm fine. Prue's going to be fine. Come on, Pheebs, this is _Prue. _Nothing can keep her down. She'll be awake soon."

"Paige...She's a human being, just like the rest of us."

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

"She'll be OK." Paige repeated, still believing it.

"You're in denial." Phoebe said, almost sleepily. "It's not healthy..."

"She's fine. Have you ever thought she's staying under on purpose? How often does she just get to sleep and not worry?"

"If...if you say so..." Phoebe said finally, deciding she didn't want to be the one to break her little sister's dreams. Paige nodded in the darkness.

As if Prue would die. Stupid. Stupid doctors.

Slowly, a small bit of doubt crept into her mind. But she forced it away, and went back to not thinking, not feeling.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I-I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

She had to wake up. Had to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Can You Hear Me...

Song: _My Last Breath_, again by _Evanescence_.

"Hi, Prue." Grams said brightly as the crowd walked into Prue's hospital room - Grams, her sisters and Andy, who looked close to tears already. Prue was still unconscious, and by now Paige was slowly slipping out of her denial. Her sisters had, over the last few days, told her a few times that "preparing" herself was better, would help.

But how would knowing what was going to happen make it any easier?

Grams put her arm around Phoebe's shoulders, and looked at her oldest granddaughter with a sad, lost look. Piper and Andy were hugging. Paige moved forward, sat in the chair next to Prue's bed. Taking hold of her cold, lifeless hand, she willed it to move...but it didn't.

"Hi, Prue..." She murmured.

It didn't look like Prue. Nothing like her, bruised yet pale, breathing, yet looking so, so dead. Her face empty of emotion...Like a mask.

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

Paige forced herself not to think like that. It was Prue, it was, and the doctors were lying. The look Grams had...Paige was probably just imagining that it was the same one Grams got whenever she was talking about Patty...Prue wasn't going to die.

"Hey, Prue." She said, stronger this time. "You'll never guess what the doctors are saying...they don't reckon you'll pull out of this...they're just so stupid..."

Tears were tracking down her face, but she didn't notice. "I understand this, why you wanna stay asleep, I'd do the same if I could, but, well, they don't think you're going to be OK...and I know you like proving people wrong. Prue?" Nothing happened, she hadn't really expected it to, deep down. "I can't...I can't do this anymore." She whispered. Behind her, her family didn't hear what she was saying, didn't try to. Privacy was something they all valued.

"I need you...sometimes, I almost believe them...and I can't imagine you not being here. I...I can't sleep, can't even think...you see what you're doing to me? Come on, wake up, damn it." Her tone was soft, scared. "I'm waiting. Come on. Holding my breath."

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

"I guess you need more time." She murmured, and stood up. "I need to get out of here." She said, half to herself. "I can't - can't see her like this - I can't -" She ran from the room, and no one tried to stop her.

She kept running, all the way through the hospital, the street. Running to no where, in any direction she chose. It didn't matter where she ran to, how fast, she was trapped.

Everything was different. Not so long ago, she would just have been sat at home at this time on a Saturday, or shopping with mates. Instead she was running, trying to run away from problems. But you can't do that, you can't. She repeated the words to herself over and over, but it didn't help. What would she do with out Prue? Tears streaming down her face, she didn't even notice the looks she was getting for people in the streets. Wouldn't care if she had done.

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

She was struggling to breathe now, short sharp breaths catching in her throat. She stopped, leaned forward and put her hands just above her knees, panting heavily. She didn't even know where she was, didn't care. She wanted...she wanted her mum. She wanted to be hugged and comforted, and...she wanted her mum to do that.

Not that she knew if Patty would have done that. Maybe she'd just have told her to snap out of it, be strong. Prue used to say that. Be strong. Don't let it get to you.

"It's getting to me." She whispered. "I can't fight this."

She was digging her nails into her legs now, but didn't feel it. It was still hard to breath, so she stayed where she was. Why move? Where would she go? Not home. Not back to the hospital. All her friends were pitying, unsure what to say, and she didn't want the awkwardness. So she stood, and slowly her breathing started to steady.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

She started moving again, walking, and before she knew it she had walked through the gates of the cemetery. Knowing where she was going, she walked across the grass, glancing over the colourful wild flowers growing. It looked so cheerful...but this place wasn't meant to be happy. Peaceful, yes. But sad.

She finally stopped at the grave. She didn't come here often, didn't need to be at a grave to think of her mum, to miss her. But she knelt in the grass and read the name over and over. _Patricia Halliwell._

Would Prue be buried her too, soon?

No. No, stop it. She burst into fresh tears at that point.

"I don't know what I even think." She whispered. "I don't know what I feel. I don't know what to do." She stared at the cold stone, hoping it would bring the answers. When none came, she closed her eyes to block out her mum's name, the dates and inscription beneath it, and instead the image of Prue burned into her mind.

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

"You can't help me." She whispered, a bitter laugh in her voice. "You left me, too. You left me, and now she's going to do the same, isn't she? I wish you would talk to me. Just for once. I wish I could dream about you, like the others. Remember you. But I can't, you've faded from my memories now. And...she's fading from my life."

She caught herself, laughed bitterly again. "I guess I'm losing it. Talking to a rock." She stood up, surveyed the grave. It wasn't her mother. Just a cold stone, a hole in the ground. There was no one there. She was alone.

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

"Bye, mum." She whispered, and turned slowly, then began to walk across the grass, back the way she had come. Here tears had stopped by then, and even though her breathing was still struggled and painful she had stopped feeling it.

The hope had gone.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Say Goodbye

Song: _Sleep_, by _My Chemical Romance_

"Paige?" Phoebe whispered.

"What?" Paige was wide-awake again. If she had thought about it, she would realise that she hadn't slept for the last three nights, since her last visit when she had ran from the room. She would remember she hadn't slept much before then, and she would notice the dark circles on her young face.

But she didn't.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Compared to Prue, I'm fantastic." Paige muttered.

_Some say now suffer all the children, and walk away a saviour,_

_Or a madman and polluted, from gutter institutions._

_Don't you breathe for me, undeserving of your sympathy,_

_Cos there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did._

"It's OK to talk about it, Paige." Piper said softly, from somewhere else in the darkness.

"I am talking about it."

"I mean without the sarcasm, the denial. To talk about what you're really feeling." Piper replied.

"I don't want to." Paige replied bluntly. A few seconds later, she bit her lip then spoke again. "Do you really think she's gonna die?"

"I...don't want to think that. But I know it's almost definite." Piper said, her voice shaking slightly by the end of her sentence.

"Almost." Phoebe repeated, and while Paige had thought her sisters and Grams had settled into acceptance, she realised they hadn't.

"I can't accept she's going to die." Paige whispered. "I can't."

"Grams thinks it'll be easier for us, when she does go, if we come to terms with it now..." Phoebe murmured.

"Maybe..." Paige whispered.

_And through it all how could you cry_

_For me?_

_Cos I don't feel bad about it._

_So shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye,_

_And sleep._

_Just sleep._

The smell of antiseptic always hit her, and this time it filled her with sadness. Walking along those familiar corridors, she wondered how much longer she would have to visit the hospital.

Prue wasn't going to wake up.

She had finally realised it was hopeless, and last night, long after Piper and Phoebe had fallen asleep, she had lain awake and cried.

Prue never cried, and Paige would sure she wouldn't have wanted her to do it, but she hadn't been able to stop it. Now, though, seeing her sister laid lifeless on the plain white sheets, she didn't feel like crying.

She felt like talking.

"Prue...I don't know if you can hear me." She didn't sit, remained stood, just in front of the others. "But...I kinda realised that no matter how many times I tell you to wake up, chances are, you won't." Her voice shook slightly, a lump stuck in her throat, but her eyes remained dry.

"I guess, I realised that I better say good bye...before it's too late. Don't get me wrong, I haven't given up hope, but I want to know that I at least said it."

_The hardest part is letting go of your dreams._

"I can't imagine you not being around, so I don't know what to say. I guess...that I love you. And...I'll never get over this, but if you have to go...then it's OK...I'll learn to be OK without you."

_A drink, for the horror that I'm in, for the good guys_

_And the bad guys, for the monsters that I've been._

_Three cheers for tyranny, unapologetic apathy_

_Cos there ain't no way that I'm coming back again._

Prue didn't move, and a part of Paige had hoped her speech would drag her from the slumber. But the steady rise and fall of her breathing didn't change, and the machines still beeped, and her eyes remained closed.

"I wish I knew if you could hear me..." She mumbled.

"We, we all love you, Prue." Piper said tearfully. "And none of us want to say good bye, but we are doing anyway."

"Bye." Phoebe whispered. It was just one word, the only word she could think of, but the emotion was packed into it.

"I'm sorry about the fight." Andy said weakly. "I wish it hadn't happened...I love you, too. I hope you can hear me, I need you to hear me..."

"Look at us, acting like you're going today." Paige said, her attempt at a laugh dying in her throat. "I - we're not pulling the plug or anything, it's OK. I just had to say it. Wanted to know I'd told you how much you mean to me...I don't know if I said it very well, though...I don't know if I can say exactly what I mean..."

Still, no movement. Paige trailed off her rambling, wishing she knew what to say.

"We were worried about her, Prue." Phoebe said. "She was convinced you were taking some kind of holiday...we were crying and she was convinced you'd walk through the door." She stopped talking then, realising she was giving herself false hope.

"She wouldn't want you to cry for her." Grams murmured, brushing away her own tears. Behind her, Andy didn't bother. He cried silently but unashamed. They'd all given up hope.

_And through it all how could you cry _

_For me?_

_Cos I don't feel bad about it._

_So shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye_

_And sleep._

_Just sleep._

"When I first thought about you dying, I hated you." Paige confessed. "I hated you for leaving me...But I know it's not your fault. I...just want you to know how hard it's going to be. And if you're in there, if you can hear me, you have to try to wake up. But if you can't...I'm not afraid to live without you."

The words were just coming out of her mouth, but she knew they were true however hard it was to face them. She stared at the pale skin, that still greasy hair, the closed eyes, eyelashes Prue had always complained to be too thin resting on the deathly pale skin. The long gash was still there, as deep as ever, and Prue was still bruised and grazed.

It was the worst thing Paige had ever seen.

_The hardest part is the awful things I've seen._

The loud, continuous beep made them all jump, and Paige cried out as she realised the line on the heart monitor was flat.

"No!" Andy yelled.

"Prue!" Paige screamed. The room filled with people, and they crowded around Prue, calling out things. But all Paige could hear was a sound like water gushing through her ears. She was crying, but not aware of when she had started. And when Phoebe's words made there way to her brain - _she's dying, she's dying _- she screamed and her legs gave way.

_Just sleep._

Piper caught her before she fell, held her up, held her close, crying into her ears. Paige blindly thought Piper wasn't just trying to comfort, had never been just trying to comfort, she was trying to be comforted as well.

_Just sleep._

Phoebe closed her arms around Paige as well, and the three of them held onto each other, watching as the doctors shocked Prue. She still didn't move. She was slipping away, they weren't going to get her back. And stumbled backwards, hit the wall and leaned heavily against it.

"No." He whispered. "No."

_Just sleep._

Paige had known it all along, really, and had finally let herself think it, let herself feel the pain that it brought. But it hadn't made it easier, knowing. This was no easier than if she had died straight away that night.

_Just sleep._

She could live without her, she knew she could, knew Prue had taught her to be strong, but she couldn't imagine it, didn't want to.

_Just sleep._

"Please, please." She whispered. Then, forcing the words from her raw throat, she yelled to her sister.

"Prue, don't die. Don't leave me!"

_Just sleep._


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here's the last chapter.

Chapter 5 - Never Let Go

Song: _4am Forever _by Lostprophets

The name was ringing in her ears over and over. Prue, Prue, Prue. She knew it was her voice, but wasn't aware of opening her mouth, saying the words. She was struggling to breath, and knew she'd be on the floor if she wasn't clinging to Piper and Phoebe. Piper had pulled Andy towards them at some point, and he had joined their tangled hug.

_Yesterday I lost my closest friend_

_Yesterday I wanted time to end_

_I wonder if my heart will ever mend_

_I just let you slip away_

_4am forever_

"It's my fault it's my fault I told her she could go I said I could live without her." Paige cried, not stopping to breathe, why breathe?

"It's not your fault." Phoebe sobbed. "It's no one's fault."

Grams, Piper realised, was behind them, clinging to a nurse's arm and demanding to know what was happening.

"Don't let go, Prue, don't let go." Paige cried.

The loud, flat noise still filled her ears, the frantic words of the doctors, the noise of the machine. The room was spinning, and her eyes blurred.

_Maybe I'll never see you smile again_

_Maybe you thought that it was all pretend;_

_All these words that I could never say_

_I just let them slip away_

_4am forever_

How could she live without her? Really, who had she been kidding, all that stuff she'd said. Prue had helped her, made her strong, but she wasn't ready to lose her. How could she do the stupid, meaningless stuff in life, knowing that her sister was gone?

"Prue!" Paige sobbed. "Prue..." She knew her sisters were screaming too, and Grams was crying something, but all she could focus on was the loud flat noise. The noise, she was sure, of death.

_Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you_

_Why don't you listen when I try to make it through_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Goodbye, you never know_

_Hold a little tighter_

_4 AM forever_

The beep, the one beep that stopped after just a second, was followed by another, and another, was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard.

"She's back." One of the doctors said. "We've got her." The machine was beeping, a smooth, beautiful rhythm. She was alive.

"She's alive?" Grams choked. "She's OK?"

"She's still in the coma, nothing's changed..." One of the doctors began gently, but Paige stopped listening. Still in the coma. She could still slip away.

_Maybe one day when I can move along_

_Maybe someday when you can hear this song_

_You won't let it slip away_

_4 AM forever_

"Oh, god, Prue." Piper whispered, and Paige slipped between her sisters, on her knees on the floor as they moved closer to the bed. Frozen in shock, relief, she just watched as her sisters pushed through the doctors and nurses to their sister's bed. Behind her, Andy pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, Paige, come on." He mumbled, and Paige let herself be pulled up, somehow managed to stay on her feet.

_And I'd wish the sun would never come_

_It's 4 AM and you are gone_

_I hope you know you're letting go_

_It's 4 AM and I'm alone_

"She didn't let go." Grams whispered, and Paige choked on a fresh sob.

"She still could..." She mumbled. Andy moved closer to the bed too, and Paige was following him, stumbling forward before she realised it. The staff had moved back, and Paige sat on the bed next to Prue, still struggling to force out the breaths that kept catching in her throat.

"Wake up, please, Prue, wake up. You have to wake up, I have to see you breathe." Paige murmured desperately.

_Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you_

_Why don't you listen when I try to make it through_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Goodbye, you never know_

_Hold a little tighter_

She hadn't expected Prue to open her eyes, even though she needed her to, needed it. But when Prue moved her head slightly, Paige forgot to breath.

Prue blinked, first once, then again, and groaned.

"Paige..." Prue's voice was gravely, and she frowned in pain, but she moved her hand slowly. Paige gripped hold of it.

"Prue." She choked.

Prue just groaned again. Andy had one on Prue's hands, he brought it up to his face and held it there.

"Prue, Prue, honey." Grams said.

"Wh..." Prue shook her head a little.

"You're alive." Phoebe announced.

"Nice to know." Prue mumbled.

"I thought you'd left me!" Paige cried, and flung herself onto her sister.

"Never." Prue mumbled groggily. "I could hear you..." She mumbled. "What you were saying...I couldn't reach you...I couldn't answer..."

"It's OK. You're OK." Paige murmured.

"You scared us so much." Phoebe sobbed.

"Don't ever do that again. Ever." Piper said, delirious laughter mixing in with her voice.

Prue nodded. "Promise." She mumbled, closing her eyes again. She didn't know had happened, and she just wanted to sleep.

But she was alive.

_Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you_

_Why don't you listen when I try to make it through_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Goodbye, you never know_

_Hold a little tighter_

_4 AM forever..._

**Ta-da the end. So, let me know what you thought.**


	6. AN: Sequel

OK just so anyone reading this knows, I now have a sequel to this story. It's called Words I Can't Take Back, and I'm sure anyone interested can figure out how to find it. So that's it. Oh, thanks to anyone who reviewed.


End file.
